Melancólico Reencuentro
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: No era más que un abrazo, algo en donde apoyarse y sentir que nada más pasaría; después de experimentar esas intensas luchas contra el enemigo. Kirishima creía que algo más faltaba.


_Melancólico Reencuentro._

 **One-shot.**

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen, la idea me fue dada de alguien mientras conversábamos de algo y pues, aquí me tienen.

 **Dedicación:** A la persona que me dio la idea.

 **Pareja:** KiriBaku.

 **Capítulo único.**

Todo había pasado en un parpadeo y él, se sentía un completo perdedor que intentaba mantener la frente en alto, sonreír a cualquiera que lo viera de frente mientras constantemente solo recordaba sus fallos en algún punto de esa misión que le tenía temblando de pies a cabeza como un niño asustado por una pequeña broma de su padre o ante un próximo regaño por haber hecho una travesura. Eso y más sentía Kirishima Eijirou al momento de salir del hospital, el chequeo médico había sido rápido, ninguna herida que no se pudiera curar con un quirk y algunas vendas, pero incluso; por más fuerte que intentara disimular su dolor, en el interior estaba mal.

Mal de manera emocional y mental, ¿Por qué?

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a algún mal, solo que de todas esas veces; está en especial había sido la que le rompió la moral, destrozando cada parte de su ser y haciéndole recordar del porque había entrado a esa academia con el objetivo de superarse. Ser igual de genial que Red Riot, él solo era una evolución de lo que había sido en la escuela anterior, un ser con debilidades; demasiadas para ser exactos e intentaba enfrentarlas día a día. Solo era eso, alguien que quería superarse, enfrentarse a todo lo que se ponía enfrente de él y al final; ser reconocido como su héroe favorito, incluso estar a la par de ese genial chico que tanto comenzaba a admirar.

Simples y torpes sentimientos que iban aflorando en su interior, como si de algo pequeño se tratara comenzaba a brotar, crecer sin detenimiento alguno e igual florecer en colores rojizos; Kirishima podría decirse perdido de aquel enigmático chico. Aquel que sin pensarlo muchas veces atacaba, no se doblegaba por nada y peleaba sin temor alguno; golpeaba sin cesar, contratacaba e impulsivo como era, lograba llegar a su meta sin pensarlo dos veces más. Bakugou Katsuki era similar a su gran quirk que poseía, explosivo sin contradicción alguna y causaba sentimientos de igual magnitud en su interior.

Tal vez por aquello se sentía tan patético, había logrado estar un paso más adelante que Katsuki y se creyó que podía estar igual a la par; creía que podría alcanzarlo, pero volviendo a su realidad, se dio cuenta que le falta más entrenamiento, lo dio todo, de una u otra forma hubiera perdido. Intento llenar de orgullo su mente, alegrarse de que por algo había estado en esa misión y con las vendas en sus manos sonrió tan leve como podía dándose ánimos de aliento. Él podría más a futuro hacer algo más, relucir mientras enfrentaba a cualquier enemigo a su alrededor y combatir con la cara en alto dándolo todo sin fingir ocultar sus miedos, todos lo vieron de esa forma mientras escuchaban las excusas que ponían ellos al llegar con heridas, más Kirishima que evitaba soltar más de la cuenta y al final del día, caminaba en silencio rumbo a su habitación, pensando en aquel explosivo chico que se encontraba esperando a las afueras de su cuarto.

—Ahora, me contaras que maldita suerte te paso en realidad —soltó Katsuki viéndolo con aquellos ojos tan filosos que causaban estremecimiento en su cuerpo— o quieres que te lo saque a golpes

—No ha pasado nada, hombre… Estoy cansado, si no es molestia que puedas dejarme pasar —dijo Eijirou evitando esa intensa mirada que se mantenía fija sobre él

—Crees que soy estúpido, esas heridas no te las puedes hacer en cualquier tonto lugar y mucho menos que andén extraños durante una maldita semana —comento Katsuki chasqueando la lengua—. Como sea, igual no es de mi incumbencia saber lo que hacen con su puta vida de mierda

—Y-yo… solo no puedo contarlo, no es simple Bakugou —contesto Eijirou apretando su mano aún por más doloroso que fuera—. No puedo decir que sucedió, solo quiero descansar y olvidar todo, ¿Entiendes? Es como lo de tu rescate, pero es más grande todo esto

—Tsk, deja de soltar estupideces y vete a dormir, estas hecho una mierda —dijo Katsuki caminando a la puerta de su habitación

—Si te pidiera un abrazo, ¿Te negarías? —Kirishima murmuro un tanto avergonzado por eso, pero sabía que lo necesitaba

Y, ahí estaban ambos, sin nada más que decir mientras uno pensaba las palabras dichas por el contrario sabiendo lo malo que era con las palabras de confort e intentar remediar las palabras sueltas de su boca, no eran más que una total molestia. Pensó más de tres minutos, se debatió en su interior y evito la mirada avergonzada de su compañero de enfrente; soltó un fuerte suspiro, rasco su nuca con el solo objetivo de aligerar sus pensamientos inútiles que obstruían cada palabra que quería salir con esfuerzos constantes dejando que sus brazos con ciertos nervios en su interior fueran extendiéndose, casi llamándolo con cierto temor para que se acercara.

Casi aceptando por completo que iba a corresponder esos temeroso cuerpo que se acercaba, sus ojos rojizos temblaban con cierto temor de tener ese contacto con el contrario, un leve color carmín se instalaba en sus mejillas y un pequeño retumbar en su corazón empezaba a sonar dentro de su cabeza. Primero, le sintió apoyándose en su hombro, subiendo sus manos con temor y a su vez, Katsuki rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo del contrario; suponiendo que era la mejor opción para dejar que todo aflorara de alguna forma calmada y pausada, escucho más de una vez pequeños murmuros del contrario, creía que se volvería loco, explotando todo a su alrededor debido a sus manos que sudaban con temor.

Solo que, algo le detuvo y fueron los ligeros sollozos que comenzaban a ser lloriqueos; confiaba en que Eijirou en algún momento le contaría lo sucedido, sabía que estaba afectado de una forma descomunal en torno a su estado mental y no le culpaba, por más que quisiera gritarle que sus riesgos idiotas eran frecuentes, en esos momentos suponía que no era mejor momento; solo quedaba confortar al contrario de alguna forma, tranquilizar ese corazón que gritaba a gritos un poco de su apoyo. Su reencuentro después de un tiempo donde ambos no se vieron fue intranquilo, una tormenta que golpeaba con fuerza aquel hecho de que ambos querían acercarse a hablar y al final solo compensaba el apoyo moral que podía compartir Katsuki, aun suponiendo que nada más sucedería dentro de su mente del contrario.

Este a su vez, su corazón iniciaba a sentir una calma y aunque el derrumbe de toda esa fachada fue falsa se sentía aliviado de contar con alguien que, por más que fuera poco afectivo, le daba algo que le hacía enamorarse cada día más de él; algo que nadie vería de Bakugou Katsuki en mucho tiempo e intentaría confiar que eso era algo que les comenzaba a conectar.


End file.
